Ultibahara
Ultibahara was a replica of Arch Demon Akibahara, made in the Fuse Research Facility. He made his debut in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_VI%3A_Fusion Fusion], though his first chronological appearance was in Genesis as Ultron, who is a character from Marvel Comics. Pre-Convergence After stealing the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D., Umbrella constructed a recreation of the entity, Ultron, to use against the Avengers in battle. Plot Involvement Genesis Ultron appeared briefly during the event, killing Tony Stark and forcing those replicated by Umbrella to fight alongside him against the remaining Avengers. Due to his limited abilities as a mere copy of the original Ultron, this one was felled quickly by Steve Rogers and Thor. His scrapped remains were presumably saved by Umbrella, eventually falling into the Arch Demon's hands so that it could one day be used to create Ultibahara. Fusion Ultibahara was created by Freddy Fazbear, straight out of ''Welcome to Silent Hill'', after Freddy obtained a piece of Earl's memories. Apparently numerous backups were made of Akibahara's memories, one of which was turned into Ultibahara. After most of the event participants refuse to vote, and risk sacrificing another innocent life, Freddy Fazbear released Ultibahara, to attack the surviving players. Ultibahara was seemingly impervious to all forms of attack, shrugging off attacks from Pietro, Naoki, Mulan and others with ease. With him having infinite stamina, all survivors were forced to survive for a lengthy amount of time before he fled the battle. System Breakdown Ultibahara appeared only during the event's epilogue, where the main copy of him was destroyed by an incarnation of the original Ultron. Epilogue(s) Fusion Ultibahara, getting bored of the fight, flies away to places unknown. His destination is never revealed, and his fate ultimately remains a mystery. System Breakdown He would appear in the epilogue of Ultron, whom he would encounter and have a brief skirmish with. However, Ultibahara was effortlessly defeated and put out of commission by his predecessor. Some of the backups of Ultibahara also appeared in Dr. Midas's epilogue. They were contained in a "Puzzle Box" in the Ultimate Universe, until they were stolen by Dr. Midas, who claimed that he would "use them to his advantage." Character Relationships * Freddy Fazbear - The antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's who made his debut in ''Welcome to Silent Hill'', and acted as the antagonist of ''Fusion'' as well. After taking in a piece of Akibahara's being, Freddy inhabits the Fuse Research Facility and dons the alias of The Prophet. * Ultron - A robotic villain from Marvel Comics, specifically that of The Avengers, who would later make his debut in ''System Breakdown''. Ultibahara's body was built with the same physical makeup of Ultron, but the physical similarities are where the comparisons end. At the end of System Breakdown, he would kill Ultibahara. Trivia * As a character, Ultibahara has received negative reception and is considered one of the worst villains in the series, having been nominated for Worst NPC of Fusion. Category:Fusion Category:Characters Category:System Breakdown Category:NPCs Category:Genesis